Red and Blue Pwns You It's True
by T-Pot Uchiha
Summary: Brittney and Christina are normal girls who just want to go to a Projekt Revolution concert. What happens when they get sucked into the Naruto world?


**Hello everyone! Yeah, yeah, I know what your thinking. "T-Pot started another fanfic when she can't even update her first one?!?!? And another narutoxreal world crossover?!?!?! That skank!" Yeah, I get it. But I'm a bit dissapointed with my first fanfic and I want to start afreash. No, I'm not deleting my first fanfic, so sue me! Jesus Christ... I was going to delete it but I changed my mind. It's just...it was my first fanfic...eyes go all teary Anyway, this is my new fanfic. Please enjoy it!**

**Red + Blue Pwn You It's True**

**Chapter Uno**

In a small town called Loris, there was a small house painted white. There was silence inside, as the two girls within it were sound asleep, as good girls should be at 10:00 PM.

As if.

"GIVE IT TO ME, YOU POPCORN HEAD!!!"

"NO WAY!!!"

Two girls were running like lightning through the house, knocking over lamps and tables. One girl was holding a Kiba plushie high over her head while the second one gave chase. The first girl was about, 5'2", 110lbs, and a very fast runner. She wore a black shirt with the legend, "Flirty Emo" in red letters, a black skirt, and red fishnet leggings. She also had black and red striped fingerless gloves. Her hair was naturally black, but she had dyed it red. Her roots were peeking through the red, a long streak of black. This girl's name was Brittney, and she was an awesome girl to be friends with. Most of the time.

"COME ON, BRITTNEY, I JUST WANT TO HOLD IT!" The second girl yelled.

This girl was around the same height and weight as Brittney, and only one step behind her. She was also wearing a black shirt, but with the words, "Happy Emo" on it in blue letters. She was wearing a black skirt identical to Brittney's, with blue fishnet leggings underneath. Her fingerless gloves were black and blue striped, an very warm. The girl's hair was black and short with blue covering everything but the tips of her hair. This girl's name was Christina. Both the girls were wearing black ninja sandals they had bought on the internet.

"No." Brittney said, calming and slowing down. "I'm putting Kiba-kun in my bag where he will be safe." As Brittney was stuffing Kiba in her red bag covered in black skulls, Christina skidded to a stop behind her. She puffed out her cheeks, annoyed. "Whatever. I'm bringing Mr. Quackers with me." She said, pulling a Sasuke plushie from her pocket and putting it in her bag. Her's was the same as Brittney's, but blue instead of red. You could say they liked to dress alike.

"What's all that racket up there?!?!!" A voice called from the first floor. The two friends looked at each other. "Uh, oh." They said in unison. It was Christina's grandmother, a strict but kind older woman. "Nothing!" Christina yelled. "I just tripped! I'm okay!" There was a small silence. "Alright." Christina's grandma replied. Christina and Brittney sighed in relief. You see, they were going to a Projekt Revolution concert, and if they got in trouble, there was no way they could go to it.

Christina's eyes widened. "I have to finish getting my stuff!" She said, running away to her bedroom. Brittney followed her. Christina was packing candy, soda, a flashlight, her ipod, batteries for her flashlight and ipod, and numerous other things into her purse. Brittney's eyes widened. "Are we going on a camping trip?" She asked. Christina rolled her eyes. "Of course not! It's always good to be prepared, and I feel like something weird is going to happen." She said, slowly setting her purse on her bed. Brittney laughed. "What, is it one of your so called priminitions? Loosen up, girlie. Your only worried 'cause you think your grandma is going to stop you from going to the concert." She said, rubbing Christina's shoulders. Christina smiled. "Maybe your right." She said. "That's how we roll! Just stop worrying!" Brittney said, letting go of Christina and grinning widely. They both laughed.

"Girls! It's time to leave!" a different voice called. It was Brittney's mother, Norma. Christina and Brittney freshened their make-up and hurried down the stairs, bags over their shoulders. Christina's grandma and Brittney's mom came into view. Christina's grandma was sitting in an armchair by the window. Her hair was short and gray, and it didn't quite match her sky blue eyes. She smiled slightly as the girls entered the room. Norma was there as well. She looked quite young, with blonde hair and blue eyes. She would be driving Christina and Brittney to the concert. "We're ready, mommi." Brittney said, sounding Italian. Norma nodded. "Okay." She said. Christina's grandmother frowned a bit. "Do you girls have your phones so you can call? You will call, right?" She asked. Christina and Brittney whipped out their cellies, showing them to her. They were both singular flip phones, and were both black. The girls had been creative and covered them with sparkely leaf symbols. And you guessed it; Christina's symbols were blue and Brittney's red. They were a bit obssessive over these colors really. "You don't have to worry, Mrs.Stramara." Brittney said. "We'll be fine." Mrs. Stramara reluctantly nodded. Christina went over and hugged her grandma. "We'll be back by two, Mema. Make sure you don't get yourself kidnapped before I get back." She said, grinning. She had no idea this would be her last time seeing her grandma.

The two girls and Norma walked out the door into the night and into Norma's car. The girls sat in the back and Norma in the front. The car started and so did Brittney. Brittney was chatting, of course. Christina pretended to listen and gazed out the window. As they slowed down at a traffic light, she saw a figure in the distance. She squinted, trying to see the man. He looked quite tall, with long, dark hair. Christina wondered what he was doing out this late. Maybe he was homeless. Suddenly the man looked straight at her. She couldn't see his face, but she could see his eyes, shining through the night. The car started moving again, and Christina could see the man more clearly. He was wearing mostly white, and...a purple...butt ribbon? Christina's mind suddenly spun. Was he...? She blinked and looked back to where the man was at. He was nowhere to be seen.

"Hellooo?" Brittney said, waving her hand in front of Christina's face. Christina's face snapped to Brittney's. "What?" She asked. Brittney exhaled impatiently. "I said, who do you think is hotter, Sasuke or Itachi?" she said. Christina's head suddenly filled with hot Naruto guys, and she forgot all about the strange man. She had probably imagined him anyway.

Before they knew it, they were at the place the concert was to be held. The girls practically jumped out of the car they were so excited. Brittney hurriedly said goodbye to her mom and ran over to Christina. "Let's go!" she yelled. They ran into the building and down its hall. Suddenly Christina stopped. "What is it, Chris'?" Brittney asked. Christina looked around. "Why is there no people?" She asked. There really was no one around. Brittney shrugged, a concerned look on her face. A door opened behind them. The two girls turned to see...a janitor. He looke confused. What are you girls doing here?" he asked. The girls were equally confused. "We're here for the Projekt Revolution concert." Brittney said. The man looked even more confused. "But that's not until tomarrow night." he said. "WHAT?!?!!" The girls cried. Christina reached ito her purse and pulled out a flyer. "It says right here that it's tonight." She said, showing it to the man and pointing. The man's eyebrows stitched together. "I don't know who gave you that, but there isn't any concert here tonight. You two better go on home." he said, and walked away. Christina sighed. "Oh, well. I better call Mema." she said, pulling out her cellie. She opened it and dialed her home number. Before she said a word she snapped it shut. "No service." she explained. She sighed again. "Now what?" she said. Brittney grinned. "Don't worry! My mom will be back in a matter of time! We just have to wait."She said. Christina slapped a hand against her forehead. "And what are we supposed to do in our spare time, sing campfire songs?!?!!" She yelled at Brittney. Brittney put her hands on her hips. "Nooooo..." She said. "We're gonna explore."

Christina rubbed her temples. She was annoyed, stranded, and now Brittney wanted to explore. 'Why God?' She thought. "Why do you hate me?' Christina sighed for the hundredth time. "Alright. Let's go." She said. Brittney cheered. And so they were off, peeking their heads into every room they could and picking up mementos. "Wonder where that janitor is?" Christina said suddenly. Brittney shrugged. They walked on. Brittney suddenly through her arm out. Christina stopped. "Wha-?" she started, but was cut off by Brittney's hand over her mouth. Brittney put her finger to her lips. "Do you hear that?" she whispered. It was a second before Christina heard it. A slithering noise. The girls walked forward slowly. Up the hall they saw a sillouette.(sp?) A big one. They walked some more and nearly screamed. A body was lying on the ground. It's head was ripped off, but they knew who it was. It was the janitor. But that alone wasn't what made the girls afraid. Beside the body was a gigantic snake. That did it for the girls. They screamed so loud they were surprised the roof didn't blow off. They turned tail and ran like there was a demon behind them. And there probably was. They didn't dare look back but they knew the monster was right behind them. They flew into a room and closed the door, practically flying into the closet. Brittney and Christina hugged each other in fright, tears rolling down their faces. They heard the door to the room open slowly. "Christina," Brittney whispered. Christina turned to look at her. "I wanted to tell you before we die, it was me who took your Sharingan bracelet, not Richie. I love you, bestie." Christina gasped at the bracelet part, but smiled at the bestie part. "Luv you, too, bestie." Christina replied. They tightly squeezed their eyes shut as the closet door opened and everything went black.

**Well? Did you like it? I think that was the best and most I'd ever wrote in my life. Man. I'm tired. It's like, 11 at night. Whew. Anyway, Please review. I promise in the next chapter Naruto will come in. Oh, I can't type anymore. See you next time, faithful readers.**

**T-Pot Uchiha**


End file.
